Doctor Claw
'Dr. George Claw '(in the movie, Sanford Scolex) is a partially-seen character who is the main villain in the animated television series Inspector Gadget ''and the films that followed. He is much smarter than Inspector Gadget, who is extremely idiotic and gullible, and is never able to identify a disguised criminal as a MAD agent. If it weren't for Gadget's dog Brain (who is often accused by Gadget as either a MAD agent or is just chasing him for carrying information paper that is precious to MAD), then Dr. Claw would have easily succeeded quickly in only one mission as every episode follows a very similar story, a recurring trait in superhero cartoons. He runs a criminal syndicate called "M.A.D.", whose mascot is an evil cat named "MAD Cat" (which he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "''Winter Olympics". Even though he destroyed his own castle in "Winter Olympics" it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw's hideout is a beach side mansion with a fancy futuristic design. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his versatile black and red vehicle called the Clawmobile - also known as the MADmobile (which could fire missiles and change into a car, jet, or submarine). While escaping he would yell his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —,or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob banks on occasion, and i n one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart Waruda to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon the "Fuji Ray". In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. In the first Inspector Gadget ''film, Gadget is changed to less dim-witted and gullible than in the cartoon. Rather than Gadget's nephew Penny and his dog Brain being responsible for foiling Dr. Claw's plans, Inspector Gadget was able to save the day all by himself. Dr. Claw also had a hand as a claw hence his name unlike the cartoon. Dr. Claw's scheme was to wreak havoc over citizens with a prototype clone of Inspector called Robo-Gadget which went on a Godzilla-like rampage. It was not explained what Dr. Claw's intentions and desires for committing crime were in the film. Near the end of the movie, Dr. Claw kidnapped Brenda, the woman who built John Brown into the cyborg Inspector Gadget, and tried to take off in a helicopter. Gadget nearly failed to stop Dr. Claw, and while he is able to pull Brenda out of the helicopter and land her to safety, Gadget was unable to pull Dr. Claw out as well. That was when the Gadgetmobile caught and captured Dr. Claw inside a cage after Dr. Claw jumped out of his helicopter in a parachute. The police arrested Dr. Claw, but he still returned in the sequel. Trivia *Like almost every villain, his intentions are visibly led by greed. *His voice in the cartoon is extremely lower than in the live-action movie. *Brain Gremlin appeared in the movie poster for ''Gremlins 2 in a parody fashion of The Claw, appearing behind a chair with only his hand visible. *Similar to the James Bond villain, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, he always has a pet cat with him. Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Faceless Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Robot Pilots Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Disney Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Humans